


I would never do that

by ikki9117akarose



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Abusive Parents, M/M, puppyshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikki9117akarose/pseuds/ikki9117akarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This holiday season has been hard for Joey. Maybe Seto can help?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I would never do that

I remember last Christmas eve, something happened I couldn't believe, I fell in love. But the feelings could never be returned. He was straight, everyone knew that. Why would he want me? He's rich powerful and gorgeous. He can have anyone he wants. Why would he want a dirty, poor mutt? Especially one with no sex appeal?

I sighed and looked up. Having been brought out of my thoughts by something cold. It had started snowing while I had been in my stupor.

I'd been outside on a bench on the north side of the park, admiring the Christmas tree. After returning to my house, having not been able to steal any liquor for my drunkard of a father, I had been beaten and kicked out. On Christmas eve. I'd already been out here for a few hours. I didn't actually know how long since I didn't own a watch.

Someone sat next to me, on my left side. But I didn't bother to look at them. I didn't need to. They weren't gonna be there for long. From the corner of my eye, I could tell they were a man. In a very rich coat. Something I could never afford. I look forward so I don't think about how warm they must be, and how the cold has set in my bones. By the time Christmas came the next morning I will have already frozen to death.

It was with this comforting thought that I fell asleep. Before I left into that world, I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and lift me up, I wanted to struggle, but they were too strong. The person holding onto me just tightened their hold. They were warm, so I decided since they would probably save me, even if they used me, at least I'd be alive. They seemed gentle now, they might be then too. If they were gentle, I could handle giving my virginity up to them. So I fell into slumber, letting them take me.

When I woke up, I was laying on muscled male chest. My head lay on a males left shoulder, just under his chin. His strong arms were wrapped tightly around me, preventing any way of escape. We were both naked and I could feel his dick, which turned out to be quite large. I sighed and just laid there. 'I knew this was gonna happen. The moment I let my guard down. I'd end up Stuck as someone's sextoy'

I didn't realize I said my thoughts out loud till I was flipped over and pinned to the mattress. With a brunet between my legs. I waited with baited breath for what would happen next. That is until I looked into pained blue eyes. I was lightly kissed before being let go.

"I would never use you like that" it was quiet for a few moments, before he moved to get up. I threw my arms around his shoulders, burying my head into his neck and mumbling "I know you wouldn't, Seto."

He wrapped his arms around me "Merry Christmas Jounouchi-ai" I smiled into his neck "Merry Christmas"


End file.
